A Lady
by Ciel'sxBlackxDiamond
Summary: The new Lady Phantomhive was not someone to be messed with.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Lady

Summary: The new Lady Phantomhive is not someone to be messed with.

Pairing: Ciel (18) and Elizabeth (19)

Setting: A bar in the slums of London.

Note: The dialogue of one of the characters is written deliberately horrible for a reason.

The lighting was low and the air thick with smoke. The squalid bar was out of the way, only known to a small amount of people who often conducted "business" deals here and came to drown themselves in jugs of beer and their woes. It was located in the rundown slums of London. A place widely populated by drug dealers and prostitutes.

So, the idea that someone of _her status _would be seen, or even venture, in a place like _this_ was just absurd. But here she was, sitting all alone at the bar. Her dark red waist hugging dress fit the dark and dingy mood of the place. The neck line was low, exposing a nice amount of cleavage, just enough to let the mind wander but not too much to label her as a whore. The sleeves were see through and elbow length, showing off her smooth and slightly toned arms, a result of her vigorous fencing training. Her elbows rested on the bar counter and her hands were intertwined under her chin. Her right leg crossed over her left, exposing her calves and her red kitten heels.

Of course she got stares, all from men. Greedy and grubby men. Some old, some young, but all the same. Pathetic.

She flipped a piece of her long blonde hair over her shoulder and ignored the hard looks. She felt like a piece of meat in a cage full of wild dogs. However, she had little to worry about. There was only one dog in this place she happily belonged to.

The Queens Guard Dog. The one and only, Ciel Phantomhive.

Said young man sat in a secluded booth in the far back corner of the pub. Along with him was his good business partner Lau and his ever faithful butler, Sebastian. She knew Ciel was watching her out of the corner of his eye, making sure she would be fine away from him. But she had no interest in the business they were conducting, so she sat herself at the bar and had herself a drink.

He knew what she was doing at the same time. She was good at playing eye candy. True, she liked to come out with him on business, but she would have her own fun while he did what he had to do. And right now, she was purposely playing the bait just for attention, to get Ciel secretly riled up or because she liked to play games just as much as he did.

Why where they there? Simple.

They were there to do some underground business. Elizabeth was tired of being kept in the light of innocence and wanted a little taste of her husband's real line of work. She had to admit to herself, she enjoyed the thrill of being somewhere she shouldn't be. Where her mother would surely scold her for venturing to in the first place. Ciel had greatly refused her wishes at first but surprisingly she had shown her true guts and was the one reprimanding him about how to treat his wife.

He had given into her.

The life of a married man had made him soft. More gentle and playful. Much more playful, especially in a dirty way at times when they were alone. She liked that about him and added it to a list of her many turn-ons. Dirty humor was something she enjoyed with him, and she wasn't afraid to throw her own witty comments right back at him with a dangerous smirk of her own.

She wasn't as innocent as she had been perceived to be in her younger years. She had taught herself much of what she knew now. Reading books and having "meaningless" conversations, as men liked to put it, with her friends. She was a well-rounded woman, educated in all the right places and then some. She was a greatly skilled fencer, being female at that, and been one of the most competitive in the country. Ciel had been very proud of her and had been to a great number of her competitions when he wasn't busy. She knew how to wield a gun, having Ciel secretly teach her at the age of 16.

After her 16th birthday, it had been a turning point in her relationship with Ciel. They were getting closer and he, out of the blue, would be the one to request her to come to the manor and have lunch or dinner with him. His attitude didn't change, he still acted like his workaholic self but he would actually listen to her when she wanted to say something. If she had a question or a story she wanted to share, he would set down his pen and give her his undivided attention.

A month before their wedding, seven months after Ciel had turned 17 and two months before Elizabeth would be 18, they had been impulsive with love and had done something greatly forbidden. It was an act committed out of one too many drinks and the natural urges of a boy and girl.

Their first acts of love making.

Before the wedding at that. Her mother would have killed her and no doubt Ciel as well. But that secret stayed between the two and even in the morning after, they had no regrets. After a year, luckily she had not gotten pregnant. People were smart enough to do the math and there would have been a scandal on their hands. One they thankfully avoided.

One of the biggest problems Ciel had on his hands for a while had been to keep his contract to Sebastian a secret. However, as fate would have it, he couldn't hide forever. With her living with him now, she would have discovered it eventually. The thing was, it was his fault and had openly let her see it, giving into the fact that it was going to happen so why not let it. She had been trying to seduce him one night, wanting him in her bed. She wanted to see all of him, even the parts he tried to hide from her.

He remembered how she had untied the patch and let it fall to the ground. His eyes had remained closed and she was expecting to see some kind of scar marring his beautiful skin, but it was just as perfect as his left one. When she kissed his right eye gently, they had opened and in the dark of the room was the glow of the contract symbol in plain sight for her to see. He was prepared to explain himself and answer all she had to ask, but was speechless when she gave a simple,

"I knew it."

He didn't know how to react to it at first and she only gave him a light giggle, adding that she had always been suspicious of Sebastian, how he didn't seem to age one bit since she had first met him at the age of 11. How he always did everything with grace and was always on point. So her first thought was demons. She had read a few stories about demons making contracts with humans for their souls and in turn they would provide their contractors with their services and protection.

She was always a girl to keep an open mind of things and always did her research before making any decisions and conclusions. She explained all of this to Ciel, all the while the boy had his mouth open in shock and his eyes were open in fascination. By the time she finished talking she was dying of laughter at his expression and cured his shock with a passionate kiss.

The only thing they talked about on the subject was what would happen when his contract was up. She had a request for him. She had requested that she be taken with him. For her soul to be eaten alongside his. She wanted to be with him forever, even if it meant being with him in the belly of a demon. He was actually touched that she was willing to give up her life for him. He didn't feel he deserved it though. She told him he deserved happiness and she would be there to ensure that happiness.

"Ello pre'y lady." The slurred words broke her out of her thoughts.

Elizabeth slowly looked over her shoulder at the man who was eyeing her up and down. Now, Elizabeth was taught to never judge a book by its cover, but the cover of this book told her all she needed to know. He was a boring short story with no plot and a fast ending.

He was about five feet and he wore stained, dull clothes. He was probably in his late thirties. His pants had a few holes at the bottom and his shoes were quite worn. His shirt was covered in stains of God knows what and his hair was greasy and wild. On top of that, he seemed quite drunk.

"Can I help you, _sir_?" She put extra emphasis on that last part, trying to still be a lady while showing her distaste at the same time.

"Ows 'bout ey buy eh a drink." His breath reeked of cheap booze and his teeth were a dull yellow.

"No thank you, I have my own right here." Elizabeth held up her glass of wine slightly and took a sip, hoping the boorish man would leave her be.

"Ah, but it ed be me honor t' buy a pre'y lady a drink."

"Well, like I said, I'm fine." And with years of training, she kept up her perfect smile; she was a lady after all.

This man was persistent. He dared to sit himself down next to her on the stool to her left. The bum's breath was ten times worse at him proximity. Elizabeth slightly turned her head, throwing a careful glance at the back of the pub where she caught her husband and his company. She wasn't surprised at the look on his face. Complete and utter shock mixed with anger, topped off with a deep frown and a harsh glare. She knew it wasn't directed to her in any way, but to the grubby man to her left.

She turned her head back to her drink in front of her took a large gulp of the liquid and prayed it would help dull out drown out her _admirer_. Then she smirked to herself and thought about how Ciel was probably seething with rage at the moment. She was sure he would have liked nothing more than to come over here and knock this man's lights out. However she knew he would rather avoid making a big scene and end up getting them kicked out before his deal was taken care of.

"Names George. Was er name?" He gave her an almost toothless smile.

"Phantomhive. Elizabeth _Phantomhive_." She stressed the last name, hoping this man would realize just who he was messing with.

"Got ye a fancy name er. Must be one ah dem rich broads?" George laughed to himself.

By this point Elizabeth's eyes were wide with shock and she was greatly offended by his statement.

'A broad? Is this man really that ignorant? How could he not know the name Phantomhive?!'

"Sees ye ain't er wid anyone. Ows 'bout ye come wid meh, little lady. I'll show eh real good time."

"I'd rather not." She took a long sip of her wine and let the burning of the alcohol down her throat calm her.

"Pshh, what? Ye got eh man er sumin?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she does." This time the voice came from their right. Elizabeth's mouth formed a small grin, not even having to look to see who it was. As for the repugnant man to her left, his expression was one that went from shocked to appalled.

"An who do ye think ye are?" George sneered at the young man posing as competition.

"That's really _none_ of your business, now is it?"

Ciel turned to Elizabeth, whose back was still facing him, and he grabbed the side of the stool and gently swiveled it around so she now faced him. He placed both hands on either side of her slim waist and pulled her a little more forward towards him, with an all knowing smirk.

"Hello darling. Come to rescue me?"

"Of course, my lady. I couldn't bear to have to watch you be forced to mingle with such _trash_." At this, Ciel gave a side glance at the frustrated man still sitting beside them.

"Lisen er kid. I was talkin to her first. S' fuck off!" George banged his fist on the table and pointed his other finger at Ciel.

The young earl merely scoffed and pulled Elizabeth closer to him, leaning in to run his nose from her ear to her chin and then lean up to kiss her gently. At this point, George was about to hook Ciel but his arm was suddenly pulled back and twisted painfully.

"I'd appreciate it if you would not raise your hand at my master and speak to Lady Elizabeth in such a foul way." A dark presence made itself know behind George and he shivered in sudden fear.

"Sebastian, please remove this unsightly thing from my presence." Ciel smirked and Elizabeth wrapped her delicate arms around Ciel's shoulders.

"Yes, my Lord." With that, Sebastian lifted the man by his collar and threw him none too gently into a table.

None in the pub cared in the slightest. The man was digging his own grave and the onlookers didn't dare try and intervene.

Elizabeth watched the man over Ciel's shoulder as she placed a gentle hand on the back of her husband's head. Ciel made a point to show the man just who he was to Elizabeth by gently and slowly kissing her neck as the bum watched in slight fear.

The last look Elizabeth gave the man was a devilish smirk and cold eyes.

She was not a woman to be messed with.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: By popular demand, I've written one more one shot to this. I hope you enjoy this. It took me a while to think of another concept. I'm slightly disappointed though. I wanted to do better with this but I do hope it's enjoyable anyways. Also I've looked over this thing twice to check for grammar errors, if any dared to escape my eye, please let me know. FF's spell check is shit.

* * *

Title: A Lady

Summary: The new Lady Phantomhive is not someone to be messed with.

Pairing: Ciel (19) and Elizabeth (19)

Setting: A winter ball.

Warning: Language, Implied sexual behavior.

* * *

She stood with her back against a tall white pillar. The ball room filled with laughter, dance, and elegant music. The lights were especially bright to enhance the elaborate winter holiday decor of the grand room.

Women donned some of the finest and most fashionable winter season gowns while the men dressed respectively in white or dark blue suits. Jewels glittered from wrists and ears and shined as the ladies twirled about with their partners on the dance floor.

Lavish dishes covered a long table to one side of the room. Some of the most delectable cuisines crafted for this special night. It was the biggest ball of the season, of course, held by a particular man, Earl Alexander Faris, who enjoyed dwelling in opulence and the magic these extravagant parties. A selfless man who enjoyed others happiness.

Elizabeth was one of the most respected women on the Earl's list of important associates to invite. Her father and the Earl were good friends and Elizabeth often enjoyed playing with Fairs's two daughters as children. Even today, the three ladies were just as close.

However, at the moment, Elizabeth had sought to station herself just on the edge of the dancing couples. Looking down at her own gown, she remembered why she wore this one in particular for the night.

A midnight blue ball gown with intricate silver jewels scattered about the skirt. A color she had never worn before in her life, even being at a very mature age. She sought colors of spring and pastels. Bright colors to match her ever so positive personality. She had been told once her fair skin would look perfect against a dark shade of blue or red. Often she had contemplated the idea but she had never gone forth to purchase anything on the mater.

The one who had told her such a thing was none other than her husband. The one who she was wearing this gown for on this night. Ciel Phantomhive loved the color blue, ever since he was a child. Elizabeth remembered how she disapproved of such a dark and boring color, but as she grew she had come to love him in the many shades of the night sky.

Elizabeth faced one problem, her darling husband was no whereto be seen. Elizabeth had come with her parents and had been told the Earl Phantomhive would be attending tonight's ball. Ciel had been away on a mission before hand and, not wanting to be alone in their manor while he was away, Elizabeth went to stay with her parents and brother for a while.

The blonde wanted to have her first dance tonight with her husband. She had turned down many young men who jumped at the chance to ask Elizabeth Phantomhive to dance, seeing as how her husband was not there to glare and snatch her up for himself, but Elizabeth had kindly declined the all.

So there she was, like a delicate wallflower. Midnight blue gown, hair curled and done up in a classy braided bun, a glimmering diamond croaker resting against her neck, short white gloves covering her delicate hands. Lastly, her gold wedding ring sitting proudly on her ring finger, shining with small diamond stones in the shape of roses. Something Ciel prided himself in when he had made sure it was perfectly detailed just for her.

"Hello, Lady Elizabeth, would you do me the honor of having this dance?"

"Ciel! Oh you're here I'm so happy you're back darling!" Elizabeth went to throw her arms around her husband's neck as Ciel stepped forward to wrap his own arms around her waist. Elizabeth basked in the moment of being in Ciel's arms after two long weeks.

"I've missed you my princess." The young and handsome Earl whispered into his wife's ear.

"As I have missed you." Elizabeth replied in her own quiet and sultry tone, bringing him just a bit closer to her, almost possessively.

"Where did you get this dress, Elizabeth?" Ciel inquired as he silently eyed her up and down. The way her waist curved and the way her soft chest was pushed up slightly by the corset, it drove him mad.

"You like it? The reason I bought it was for you. You once told me you wished to see me in a dark shade of blue and well, I thought it would be a nice surprise for your return."

"I'm greatly surprised, but you look gorgeous my dear. I hope to see you more often in these colors." Ciel leaned in slightly and smirked as his nose lightly traced her left ear and his hands grasped her waist. "Dance with me." He whispered once again. They both were very aware of the small side glances they were getting from others around them.

Elizabeth could only let the handsome man pull her into the crowd of dancing couples and children. The pace was moderate. Not too fast or too slow. It left room to have small conversation between dance partners.

"I imagine you're tired Ciel. When did you arrive?"

"Only a little while before I had arrived here. Don't worry about me I'm fine." Ciel smiled down at her to ease her worries. She always worried for his wellbeing and made sure his health was at its best. When it wasn't, she'd nurse him back to health with determination.

"I miss sleeping in bed with you. I've been lonely. The price I pay for falling in love with the queens watchdog I suppose." Elizabeth smirked up at Ciel as he returned a mischievous reply.

"Or do you miss the things we do in bed my dear?" Elizabeth must have looked like a tomato from the comment, causing Ciel to laugh lightly at the display.

"I believe it is you who misses it darling." Once she composed herself, Elizabeth was delighted at Ciel's small scowl and laughed. "Forgive me dear, you know how much I love to tease you." By surprise, Ciel had leaned down quickly to give Elizabeth a light peck on the lips. The blonde had almost given in, but then she remembered where they were.

"Ciel cut it out, people are watching." Elizabeth chided the man in his actions.

"Let them watch, let them know that you are mine."

"What has gotten into you Ciel?" Elizabeth looked up at him a bit worried. He seemed so possessive.

"Sorry, Lizzy. I just missed you is all." The sincere tone told Elizabeth her husband truly did miss her.

"Well, you'll have all night till morning to show me how much you've missed me once we leave." And once the song was over, Elizabeth felt her arm being tugged from behind.

"Lord Phantomhive, you don't mind if I steal your lady away for a while do you?" A young red head, about the same age as Elizabeth, had come up from behind said girl and linked arms with her.

"Hello Charlotte, I'm sure Ciel won't mind, right darling?" Elizabeth turned to Ciel as he bowed slightly and released his hold on her.

"Don't have too much fun without me, love."

"Come Elizabeth I have something important to tell you!" And with that the young blonde was dragged off while Ciel made small talk with other guests and greeted business clients. Observing everything from afar, Sebastian stood by a far wall, hidden under behind the pillars and ready for his master or mistresses orders.

"Elizabeth I must say you're dress is gorgeous!" The red head sat down at an empty table and Elizabeth followed suit.

"Thank you Charlotte. I bought it just for this occasion you know. Now tell me what's the news?"

"You just won't believe it! Lord Albert's wife was having an affair with the chef!"

"Oh my goodness! How did you find out?"

"Let's just say some of her friends aren't as faithful as she thinks they are." Charlotte laughed lightly behind her gloved hand. "I heard Lord Albert found them in the kitchen pantry with the chef's trousers around his ankles and the lady down on her knees. What a whore."

"Oh dear. Well she always seemed like the sly type. How is Lord Albert?"

"I'm not quite sure, lets just say he's not worrying about anything." Charlotte smirked.

"I see, so how have you been darling?" Elizabeth reached to grasps her friends hand.

"I've had my hands tied with the children as usual. Andrew has been away on business but he's expected to be back next week."

"Oh it must be hard for you right now."

"We'll I wouldn't say it's hard. I love my children but sometimes I need a moment to myself. You're lucky you haven't got any yet love. Enjoy your free time for the moment."

"Actually, Ciel and I are hoping to expecting at least before spring comes. My mother is pressuring us to have children even though we've only been married a little over a year. I'm not making a big fuss or complaining, I was just thinking Ciel and I wouldn't have children maybe three years after marriage, but you know people talk. Especially when you're married to a very influential and top class man like my husband, you find yourself under everyone's watchful stares." Elizabeth turned her green eyes towards Ciel, his stance facing her as he talked business to a few men in front of him. Catching his eye, Ciel noticed Elizabeth's stare directed towards him. And gave her a little wink, going unnoticed by the others around him.

Elizabeth smiled and turned away with a small blush. Charlotte quietly watched the exchange and playfully teased her friend. Their conversations went on for a little while longer until they wad been interrupted unexpectedly.

"Well, look what we have here." Elizabeth and Charlotte turned their head to face three women.

Each wearing excessively sequenced dresses with gaudy decorations upon their wrists and necks. Their busts spilling excessively from their dresses. Exposing extra cleavage had become a thing lately for young women, however these ladies might as well not have bothered to wear a corset top at all with the amount they were showing.

"Hm the little Lady Midford. Where are your swords dear? Left them at home?" The brunette of the group commented snidely. Elizabeth wasn't familiar with her and she had a French accent.

"Oh, if it isn't the little snake herself." Charlotte sneered up at the red head of the small group of girls, the leader.

Her name was Countess Cordelia Saxton. One of the few noble women amongst the few behind her who were conniving little whores. These ladies were fortunate in getting away with anything just because of who their families were.

"Hush Charlotte. You should learn to mind your manners." Cordelia scold.

"You shouldn't be talking." Elizabeth piped up this time, defending her friend.

"Lady Elizabeth. still childless I see, what a disappointment." This time, a young blonde from the group stepped up. Lady Antonella DuBois. The youngest and most "innocent" one.

"Why don't you keep your nose in your own business where it belongs, not in mine." Green eyes became cold and stern.

"Well it's hard not to talk. You're top news ever since I've gotten back from Paris. Maybe you should go dear, you might actually find a man who will give you the time of day." Cordelia, as well as the other two, had been in the dark about Elizabeth and Ciel's marriage. Even when it had been one of the finest London had seen.

Cordelia and Antonella had left for Paris a year before the wedding, the unknown brunette must have been a little friend they had picked up while there. It was obvious by the way she talked that Cordelia and Antonella had spoken ill of Elizabeth to her.

"Oh I'm sure you had no problem with that Lady Cordelia. I hear men in Paris flock to the easiest thing they can find." Charlotte laughed merrily at her friends comment.

"Well I never! How dare you speak so ill of me! You should be lucky my fiancé is not here! He would have set you straight that's for sure."

"Relying on your finance? Can't you do anything for yourself dear? Besides prance about your pretty little mansion with dresses and tea parties and gossip?" Charlotte's questions had Elizabeth smirking behind her fan.

"I don't need to spend my time here. Come ladies, mingling with common trash is not healthy." With that, the three were off to bother some other unfortunate souls.

"We didn't exactly say we wanted you here." Elizabeth mumbled to herself.

"Sometime I want to wring her diamond covered neck. I don't understand why she sees herself so much better than the rest of us."

"Ciel and her family are close acquaintances as well. However I don't believe the two have met, nor do I wish for that to happen. If she ever lays a hand on my husband i'll be the one wringing her neck." Elizabeth sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"You better keep a close eye on your husband then. Cordelia is a snake and she'll do anything to get what she wants. Does she know you're married?" Charlotte's gaze followed the little group of ladies.

"I'm not sure, she's been away for quite some time so I doubt it. Don't worry dear Charlotte, I have nothing to fear of her." Elizabeth snapped out her fan and his her smirk behind it.

Not far away, Sebastian had his own smirk, listening in to the women's conversation. His mistress was a confident one.

Charlotte's eyes widened as she watched Cordelia tap Ciel Phantomhive on the shoulder. Elizabeth was confused as to what her dear friend was looking at.

Not far into the crowd, Ciel Phantomhive turned to face Cordelia and gave a polite smile. Elizabeth followed Charlotte eyes and her own widened but then became angry slits as she bore holes into the back of Cordelia's head, setting her big red curls on fire in her mind. If only looks could kill.

Elizabeth made to get up but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Elizabeth please don't be too rash now. Just wait and let's see what's going to happen alright? She really isn't worth the fight and I'm sure Ciel will think nothing of her. Please calm down I know how you can be when you're upset."

"But...but she, I can't just-"

"If you're going to go over there, at least be subtle and don't make a scene. We wouldn't want to cause any trouble now would we? Think about it Cordelia may defend herself as simply wanting to talk to Ciel and you'll be seen as the over jealous possessive wife." Elizabeth sighed, knowing Charlotte had a point.

"We'll then what shall I do?"

"Elizabeth you're a Phantomhive. Ever so clever and smart, but never impulsive. Come I shall accompany you and you will make small talk to take his attention back." Charlotte stood and linked arms with the blonde and lead her over to Ciel and the small group of guests.

Elizabeth had her eyes on Cordelia and the woman caught her gaze. The cunning redhead was furious as she saw the two women approach what she was attempting to claim as hers, if only temporarily for a good nights fun.

"I have come to return Lady Elizabeth, Lord Phantomhive." Charlotte said and added a playful smirk toward the blonde. Said girl simply rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Why thank you Charlotte." The Phantomhive heir responded rather amused. Charlotte gave Elizabeth a small smile and parted ways to mingle with other guests. "Elizabeth I'm glad you're here. There is something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh! Elizabeth! Nice to see you dear." Cordelia Saxton appeared from the other side of Ciel and gave her best fake smile she could muster. Her voice was obnoxiously loud and Elizabeth silently apologized to those who had to put up with her own high pitched squeals in her childhood.

'Now I know why Ciel never liked me coming around.'

"Hello lady Saxton. It's a pleasure seeing you again." Elizabeth returned the greeting with her own fake smile, one Ciel could see right away.

"So Elizabeth, Lord Marcus and Lady Amelia have invited me for a dinner tomorrow. What do you say to joining me?" Ciel gave his wife a sweet smile and took her hand in his.

'Perfect!'

"Oh of course that sounds lovely. I'd love to accompany you to dinner. Lady Amelia I'd love to sit and talk with you as well." Elizabeth went on completely trying to block out Cordelia. She could see the woman's hard gaze of jealousy, knowing the attention had successfully been taken from her.

"Ah! Wonderful!" Lord Marcus exclaimed, always the exuberant one. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you and your wife Lord Phantomhive."

"Wife?" This time, Cordelia piped up with another plastered smile, but Elizabeth could see right through it, unlike the others.

"Yes, Lady Saxton. Elizabeth is my wife of six months now." Ciel stated proudly.

"Oh goodness! I've been away for such a long time it's seems this is just news to me. Well congratulations, you've gotten yourself quite the lovely lady." Elizabeth felt like she would soon shoot herself if that annoying girl didn't stop talking.

'Was I really that annoying? No way, this girl takes the cake.'

"Oh yes it's seems I have." Ciel placed his arm around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her closer to him, giving her a small, but teasing kiss on her soft cheek. The attention made Elizabeth turn pink, but her eyes stayed focused on Cordelia's reaction.

'That's right you whore. This is one man you will NEVER have.'

"We'll then, it's getting rather late so I say we make our way home." Lord Marcus took his wife's hand and bid the two young nobles goodbye.

"Goodbye Lady Elizabeth, Lord Ciel." Amelia nodded her head and headed out along side her husband.

"We should leave as well right darling? There's so much we have to talk about." Elizabeth put great emphasis on that last sentence. In actuality they weren't going to be taking at all, unless you count screaming and moaning each others names till dusk.

"Yes of course my love." Ciel was no fool and caught the needy tone in her voice.

"Lady Cordelia, till another time." Ciel bowed slightly and Elizabeth gave a small smile before turning away, basking in her victory.

"Sebastian, come its time to leave."

"Yes my Lord." The demon butler appeared by his master and mistress by the door with both of their winter coats in arm.

Ciel helped Elizabeth put her own on while Sebastian help his master with his own. Elizabeth stepped forward as Ciel adjusted his selves and grabbed his lapels in her hands.

"Elizabeth?"

He was silenced by her lips on his as she pulled his face down to hers. The kiss was hot and full of love and want and while Ciel had not been expecting it, he gave in right away. A pair of eyes rest on the couple in complete hate and jealousy.

Cordelia stood aside, both her following ladies behind her sending equal glares towards the green eyed beauty. Elizabeth knew they were watching, which is why she did it in the first place. She wanted them to see, specifically Cordelia, who exactly Ciel belonged to and to stay very far away from her and her husband.

Breaking the passionate kiss, Ciel stared down at his wife in mild shock. His shock was replaced with a devilish smirk as he leaned down to Elizabeth ear and whispered with his hot breath on her neck.

"Well, we better be getting home fast, my dear." The Earl took his lady's hand and lead her out of the ball room.

Elizabeth held her gaze to the woman a little longer, before smiling sweetly and leaving the ballroom with Ciel.

"My, this was quite the interesting evening." Sebastian spoke up smirking to himself and following after his masters. Tonight's events had certainly proved to have kept the demon entertained.


End file.
